


the end of thousand years.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: "Rajaku, tunggulah. Kita akan bertemu lagi."Yang Minhee inginkan dalam hidup abadinya hanya sebuah akhir. Akhir yang bahagia bersama dengan orang yang ia sayangi.Salahkah jika ia melakukan apapun demi mencapai 'akhir bahagia'nya sendiri?
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee





	1. present: 01

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce x 101 adalah acara survival di bawah naungan mnet. judul berasal dari salah satu original soundtrack dari melty blood actress again. terinspirasi dari game fate grand order (kisah yu miaoyi dan lostbelt 3) dan visual novel tsukihime milik type moon. tidak ada keuntungan materil apapun yang didapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **warning:** fanfiksi ini bersifat alternative universe dan dalam latar ini, kedua karakter sudah berumur legal (apalagi minhee, umurnya ratusan tahun...). rating mature karena deskripsi akan kekerasan dan adegan berdarah yang cukup graphic, bukan karena adegan seksual. sifat cerita ini ialah alur bolak-balik. jika semuanya membuat anda tidak nyaman, then **do not read**.
> 
> crossposted dari wp

**“AH, JANGAN BEGITU, YANG MULIA KANG.”**

Ialah reaksi pertama Penyihir Ham Wonjin tatkala menyaksikan Minhee pulang dengan tubuh diselimuti bau anyir darah. Ada merah pekat memercik di pakaiannya, menodai pipinya. Tanpa perlu ditanya, Wonjin telah dapat menebak. Kang Minhee sang vampir telah membunuh seorang manusia lagi—entah apa alasannya. Padahal telah dimintanya Minhee untuk tetap di apartemennya selagi Wonjin menemui kawan lama, meminta literasi-literasi tertentu untuk membantu proyeknya. Akan tetapi, Yang Mulia bosan berlama-lama di dalam bilik sempit bernama apartemen ini sehingga memutuskan untuk berkeliling sejenak. Ia tak menyalahkan. Minhee tampaknya kurang tertarik dengan hiburan-hiburan ala manusia modern seperti televisi ataupun permainan di ponsel. Satu-satunya hal yang ia tahu membuat Minhee tertarik hanyalah apapun mengenai Raja Hwang—raja yang telah lama tiada.

Ia mengerti.

Lagipula, Kang Minhee sesungguhnya ialah suami Raja Hwang. Alasan utama mengapa sang vampir minta dipanggil sebagai Yang Mulia.

“Mereka duluan yang memerasku.” Minhee menggerutu. Jempolnya mengusap tetes darah yang masih berada di pipi, kasar. “Bukan salahku.”

“Kukira Anda menyerang mereka karena Anda kelaparan.”

Kedua alis Minhee spontan saling taut, “Hah? Memang aku setolol itu?”

Wonjin tertawa kecil.

“Hanya bercanda, Yang Mulia.”

“Kalian manusia memang kepo, ya.” Minhee menghela napas, “Apa kalian manusia langsung menerkam kucing di depan mata tiap kali perut kalian berbunyi? Tidak, kan?”

Yang Mulia Kang Minhee tidak suka atas pertanyaannya. Wonjin tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, yakni mengulas senyum simpul dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Yang Mulia paling benci diinterupsi, terlebih diinterupsi saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk (terlihat jelas, dari raut wajah dan tutur kata yang semakin ketus). Pun jika Wonjin membungkuk tunduk seraya memohon pengampunan, itu hanya akan menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak sekompeten itu untuk dipercaya. Kang Minhee benci orang yang selalu merendah, itu hanya menunjukkan kecacatan sebagai mitra. Untuk mengambil hatinya (dan agar kau tidak dibunuhnya), kau harus percaya diri dalam tiap tindakan dan kata.

Mungkin itu yang dilakukan Raja Hwang dulu kala sehingga vampir seangkuh Kang Minhee mau menikah dengannya.

“Baiklah, saya mengerti.”

Setelahnya, ia terdiam. Matanya mengamati gerak-gerik Yang Mulia Kang yang dengan santainya meraih kantung darah, membukanya dan meneguknya dalam diam. Mungkin Yang Mulia memang lapar.

“Aku penasaran, karena Anda satu-satunya vampir yang dapat bertahan hidup begitu lama, selama ini bagaimana Anda bertahan hidup?”

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari lisan Wonjin begitu saja. Penasaran. Menurut literatur yang ia baca, bangsa vampir umurnya paling lama mencapai dua ratus tahun. Itu, jika vampir tersebut tidak terlanjur diburu oleh para pemburu (yang masih ada hingga kini). Faktor yang mengakibatkan semakin sedikitnya bangsa vampir ialah gaya hidup mereka yang terlalu soliter dan jumlah pemburu makhluk mistik yang semakin masif. Tetapi Kang Minhee adalah pengecualian. Ia telah ada bahkan sebelum Dinasti Joseon ada. Pun mendengar kisah bagaimana Kang Minhee lolos dari maut membuat Wonjin penasaran. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana caranya?

Minhee berdecih, “Banyak tanya. Kau mau jadi makan malamku?”

Ancaman itu hanya dibalas Wonjin dengan tawa kecil. Tatkala sang penyihir melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya, Minhee mengalihkan pandangan. Ia heran bagaimana bisa Penyihir Kim betah bekerja dalam ruangan sempit pengap seperti itu. Pertama kali Minhee masuk ke dalam apartemen sempit ini, ia mengerenyit menatap betapa kumuh dan suramnya ruangan-ruangan di dalamnya. Tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan kamarnya yang berhias kemegahan dan gemerlap emas dulu kala—saat suaminya masih hidup, beratus tahun yang lalu. Beratus tahun berlalu, yang tersisa dari suaminya hanya catatan sejarah tentang seorang penguasa muda, lukisan karikatur wajah yang sudah berdiam manis di dalam kotak kaca museum, dan sobekan kain _hanbok_ yang bernoda darah, yang tetap dibawa Minhee hingga akhir waktu. Rasanya menyakitkan ketika kau dianugerahi oleh keabadian yang ganjil, tetapi kekasih hatimu yang manusia biasa tidak mendapatkannya. Sesak hatinya tiap hari berkat disiksa rindu yang tak berujung. Teramat menyakitkan.

Jika ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan kekasih hatinya, ia harus bersabar. Ia harus membuang sementara rasa jijiknya kepada manusia dan berkerja sama dengan manusia di hadapannya ini—mau tak mau. Perjanjian adalah perjanjian. Andai Ham Wonjin gagal menepati janjinya untuk membangkitkan kembali Raja Hwang Yunseong, Minhee tak akan segan membuat pemuda penyihir itu merasakan kematian yang paling menyiksa. Sejauh ini, Wonjin tampak bisa dipercaya. Pemuda itu rutin memberikannya darah dari Palang Merah (... atau apapun itu, setidaknya cara pemuda itu bermartabat), memberikannya tempat tinggal dan pakaian, mengajarkannya sedikit cara hidup normal layaknya manusia biasa. Pemuda itu bahkan memberikannya sebuah benda kotak aneh bernama ponsel, katanya untuk berkomunikasi sekalipun pada akhirnya, ponsel tersebut tak pernah Minhee gunakan. Banyak yang telah penyihir itu lakukan, begitu banyak hingga Minhee tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menurut. Pun pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh dalam risetnya untuk menghidupkan kembali Yunseong. Jadi?

Sepasang mata berwarna merah darah mirip Minhee menatap rembulan dari jendela. Bulan purnama, tetapi sinarnya kalah saing dengan lampu-lampu Seoul. Ia ingat, rembulan yang ia tatap bersama Yunseong dulu kala tidaklah seredup ini.

Yunseong. Yunseong. Yunseong. Hatinya nyeri karena rindu.

_Sebentar lagi._

_Sayangku, tunggulah sebentar lagi._


	2. past: 01

**AWAL PERTAMA BERJUMPA DENGAN YUNSEONG** masih lekat di dalam ingatan Minhee.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu, salju sedang turun. Ingatan itu selalu sesegar embun di pagi hari. Masih terpeta jelas di dalam ingatan Minhee akan hari itu.: hutan musim dingin, salju yang menggunung, menggelitiki kaki, dan dingin yang menggigit. Putih menyelimuti pandangannya, sebelum warna merah-biru ditangkap oleh kedua matanya. Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian tebal mewah (ia kenal lambang yang tersulam di jubah sang pemuda—lambang sebuah kerajaan) dan mahkota emas bertabur permata di atas kepalanya berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya menatapnya lurus—begitu cerah. Warnanya pun ganjil—seperti ada spektrum merah dan biru menari-nari di iris matanya. Perpaduan warna mata terindah yang pernah Minhee lihat seuumur hidupnya.

Manusia biasa tidak ada yang memiliki mata seperti itu. Instingnya berkata bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah manusia. Atribut yang ia kenakan menggambarkan posisi sang pemuda—seorang raja. Tidak salah lagi. Minhee tidak pernah melihatnya, tetapi ia pernah mendengar kabar burung jika ada raja yang baru diangkat menggantikan raja yang lama. Mungkin pemuda ini yang dimaksud. Keningnya seketika berkerut. Jika pemuda itu memang benar seorang raja, kenapa ia ada di sini?

“Kau bukan manusia—ya?”

Ialah kalimat pertama yang ia dengar dari lisan sang pemuda. Berbeda dengan wajahnya yang kaku, suara pemuda itu begitu halus, begitu tinggi nadanya. Tidak. Dibandingkan kaku, paras pemuda itu lebih pantas dibandingkan seperti permukaan danau yang begitu tenang, tanpa riak, tanpa gejolak—tetapi bukankah air yang tenang itu menghanyutkan? Buktinya, entah karena apa, pemuda itu langsung tahu jati dirinya. Tidak salah. Minhee sejak awal memang bukan manusia. Tetapi tahu dari mana, mengingat ini pertama kalinya Minhee bertemu dengan sang pemuda?

“Tahu dari mana?”

“Kulitmu terlalu pucat. Matamu semerah darah. Dan terutama,” Telunjuk pemuda itu mengarah kepadanya. “Kau tidak punya garis itu.”

Kerutan di kening Minhee bertambah dalam.

“’Garis’?”

“Kau tahu, mataku spesial.” Pemuda itu mulai bertutur. “Tiap makhluk hidup selalu punya garis kematian. Nyawa mereka akan hilang jika garis itu diputus. Sedangkan kau—“ jeda sejenak, “—kau tidak punya garis itu.”

Pemuda itu benar. Minhee memang bukan manusia. Dan tidak pernah sejak awal ia menjadi manusia.

Ia adalah vampir. Sudah terlalu lama ia hidup tanpa ada makna, tanpa ada tujuan. Seorang diri. Orang tua dan semua vampir yang ia kenal telah terbunuh oleh pemburu serta konflik internal. pergi jauh demi melestarikan spesies mereka, atau meninggal karena sudah terlalu tua untuk hidup. Vampir pun memiliki batas hidup, sekalipun batas hidup mereka jauh, jauh lebih lama dibandingkan manusia. Kekuatan mereka akan melemah dengan sendirinya dan mereka akan mati begitu saja jika tak mendapat cukup darah. Tetapi Minhee tidak.

Seratus tahun belakangan, ia tidak menghisap darah siapapun, pun tidak memilih untuk tidur lama demi memperpanjang umur. Tubuhnya melemah sedikit, tetapi ia tak kunjung mati.

Mungkin para vampir itu benar—Minhee itu vampir yang berbeda.

Dan pemuda di hadapannya berkata bahwa Minhee tidak punya garis kematian. Mungkinkah—?

“Kalau kujawab memang bukan manusia, apa kau akan takut?”

Dikatakan Minhee dengan senyum timpang. Kedua matanya yang semerah darah menyala-nyala, menguji.

“Tidak akan.”

Dan jawaban itu membuat Minhee mendengus geli. Terdengar antara konyol dan berani mati. Apa semua manusia sebodoh ini?

“Yang lebih penting, kenapa raja sepertimu ada di sini?”

Seorang raja di pikiran Minhee adalah sosok yang begitu diagungkan, begitu banyak pengikutnya hingga ia tak pernah sendirian. Pengawal-pengawal istana biasanya tidak akan membiarkan pemimpin negeri mereka sendirian—begitu banyak musuh yang mengincar nyawa seorang raja. Tetapi pemuda ini, pemuda di hadapannya ini sendirian. Minhee tidak merasakan keberadaan orang lain yang mengikuti sang raja dari belakang. Kemungkinan yang dapat dipikirkan hanya dua. Pertama, para prajurit kerajaan terlalu takut untuk mencampuri urusan sang raja. Kembali Minhee menatap lekat pemuda di hadapannya, memperhatikan. Pemuda ini tampak tidak kuat, pun tampak tidak punya karisma untuk menundukkan banyak orang. Tanpa mahkota di kepala dan atribut-atribut kerajaan, Minhee tidak akan pernah tahu jika pemuda itu ialah seorang raja.

Atau yang kedua—

—tidak ada yang peduli sang raja ada atau tidak.

Terdengar konyol. Mana mungkin ada raja dan negeri yang setolol itu?

“Bosan. Jadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar.” Sang raja dengan santainya mengulurkan tangan di depannya. “Di sini dingin. Kau tidak mau minum teh dulu?”

Kedua alis Minhee sontak saling taut tatkala mendengarnya. Ia harap pemuda itu hanya mengigau. Ia harap hanya pendengarannya yang salah. Lamat, ia menatap sang raja dengan iris merah-biru yang bersinar-sinar. Senyum itu tak berubah. Uluran tangan itu masih menggantung di udara, menunggu bersambut dengan tangannya. Begitu yakin, tanpa keraguan.

Minhee tidak salah dengar.

.

.

.

“Berani juga kau, membawa orang asing ke dalam ruanganmu seperti ini. Apa semua raja biasanya memang begini?”

Minhee tidak mengerti. Pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengiyakan ajakan untuk minum teh di tempat sang penguasa, begitu saja. Nama pemuda itu Hwang Yunseong. Seorang raja yang baru dilantik bulan kemarin, yang menjadi raja hanya karena raja sebelumnya tak ada penerus lain. Tetapi aneh, alih-alih di istana, Yunseong justru tinggal di rumah sepi ini. Tidak ada pelayan kecuali koki-koki di dapur. Tidak ada prajurit kecuali mereka yang berdiri tegap di depan gerbang dan di depan pintu rumah. Tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan Yunseong mengambil teh dan kue untuk mereka berdua, hanya berkata bahwa semua ini koki di dapurnya yang membuatkan.

Bukankah seharusnya raja itu dilayani?

“Tidak. Kau yang pertama.”

Kedua alis Minhee terangkat. Tertarik. “Ho. Kukira raja punya gundik atau semacamnya?”

Sang raja tertawa kecil. Tawanya begitu halus, seperti nada bicaranya. Begitu pelan. Mungkin bawaan lahir atau mungkin didikan sekitarnya, entahlah, yang pasti, tawa itu terdengar begitu rendah hati. Baru beberapa jam ia bersama dengan Yunseong, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sang raja jauh dari kata angkuh. Dibandingkan baik hati, mungkin kata ‘naif’ lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan. Atau mungkin ‘bodoh’. Minhee tak habis pikir, mungkin sang raja salah, mungkin seisi kerajaan salah, mungkin Minhee yang salah, entahlah. Yang pasti, seorang raja tidak seharusnya diperlakukan seperti manusia biasa.

Tatkala seseorang mendapatkan mahkota raja, ia tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi manusia biasa.

“Kau tahu, dengan mataku ini, aku tidak bisa hidup dengan orang lain.” Dilihatnya Yunseong tersenyum sebelum mengangkat cangkir tehnya, meneguknya. “Dengan penglihatanku ini, aku mudah sekali membunuh orang lain.”

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Minhee pernah mendengar soal mata mistik dari kabar burung yang berseliweran. Ada begitu banyak fungsi dan jenis mata mistik. Beberapa mata mistik pun begitu kuat sehingga dapat membunuh orang lain hanya dengan pandangan. Kembali ia menatap kedua mata sang raja, mengamatinya perlahan seraya merasakan energi sihir dari sana. Tidak salah lagi, kedua mata yang dimiliki Yunseong memang mata mistik. Dan tampaknya sangat kuat sampai Yunseong sendiri tak mampu mengendalikannya.

“Jadi, kau membawaku karena aku tidak punya garis kematian?”

Tebakan asal. Namun, di luar dugaannya, Yunseong mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Aku hanya—butuh teman bicara yang tidak akan mati, kau tahu.”

Setelah berkata demikian, Yunseong menatap cangkir teh di hadapannya seakan cangkir teh itu ialah pusat dunianya. Tampak tenggelam di dalam alam pikirnya sendiri.

“Sejak aku bisa melihat kematian, Aku sudah tinggal di rumah ini. Tidak ada yang bisa sembarangan masuk. Bahkan para pelayan pun hanya melakukan tugas mereka tatkala aku terlelap.” Setelah bercerita, Yunseong tersenyum lembut. “Ini demi kebaikan semua orang. Dengan begini, aku tidak akan membunuh siapapun.”

Sekali lagi, Minhee mengerutkan kening. Tidak ada yang bertanya. Yunseong membeberkan semua informasinya sendiri tanpa dipancing, selengkap itu. Mungkin sang raja memang kesepian. Atau mungkin sang raja begitu naif hingga menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman, mempercayainya, secepat itu. Minhee menatap tajam Yunseong, berkata dengan serius.

“Begini ya, Yang Mulia. Kau seharusnya tidak membeberkan semua informasi pribadimu. Terlebih, di hadapan makhluk yang bukan manusia.”

“Menurutku, tidak masalah jika denganmu.” Yunseong membalas tatapan Minhee, penuh keyakinan. “Terlebih, mulai sekarang kau berada di dalam lindunganku.”

“Aku tidak butuh lindunganmu, Yang Mulia.”

“Tinggalah di sini. Aku memaksa.”

Sebelah alis Minhee terangkat. “Dan apa jaminan yang kudapat kalau aku bilang ‘iya’?”

“Makanan, tempat tinggal, uang, apapun yang kau mau.”

Minhee mendengus, “Aku itu vampir, lupa ya? Aku tidak akan dapat tenaga dari makanan yang kalian makan.”

“Kau bisa meminum darahku. Atau darah siapapun yang kau mau.”

Kedua mata Minhee membulat seketika.

“Oi, oi, serius nih?” Ditatapnya sang raja lurus, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. “Rasa sakit saat diminum darahnya oleh vampir tidak bisa disamakan dengan sakit saat digigit nyamuk. Rasanya menyakitkan, tahu.”

“Aku serius.”

Tatap mata Yunseong begitu teguh, begitu serius. Tidak ada gentar. Tidak ada main-main di dalamnya.

Raja itu memang serius. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya, tetapi raja itu serius akan perkataannya. Ia bisa saja pergi dari sini, tetapi bayaran itu menggelitik. Ia rindu menghisap darah. Pun ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengisi kehampaan hidup panjangnya. Yunseong mungkin sama sepertinya. Mereka sama-sama kesepian. Yunseong begitu kesepian hingga meminta seorang vampir untuk tinggal bersamanya, menemaninya. Tanpa mencurigainya sedikitpun. Ia yakin, Yunseong sangat sadar jika Minhee dapat membunuhnya dengan mudah kapan saja ia suka, tetapi mengapa sang raja tetap menyuruhnya untuk tinggal?

Tapi, ide ini tidak sepenuhnya buruk.

Mungkin, ini dapat dijadikannya pengisi waktu sementara.

“Baiklah, baiklah. Senang?”

Yunseong tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lepas. Begitu bahagia. Seakan Minhee ialah keajaiban yang turun kepadanya di malam natal, seakan Minhee ialah harta karun yang ia temukan setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang nan berbahaya, seakan Minhee adalah malaikat—dengan kedua taring tajam, mata menyala merah, dan kekuatan mengerikan. Ditatap seperti itu entah mengapa membuat hati Minhee begitu hangat, begitu nyaman.

Selama ratusan tahun, tidak ada yang memperlakukan Minhee sedemikian berharga.

Senyum lepas Yunseong dan kedua iris mata merah-birunya yang berbinar senang terbakar di dalam ingatan Minhee, hingga selamanya.


	3. past: 02

**GARIS BAWAHI,** Minhee tidak berminat untuk bermanis-manis dengan Yunseong, sama sekali.

Ia hanya melihat dan memanfaatkan situasi. Dan terkejut di dalam prosesnya.

Sang raja sungguhan memberikannya tempat tinggal dan pakaian mewah. Sungguhan memberikannya beberapa perhiasan dan intan berlian. Sungguhan memberiikannya makanan dan minuman enak (makanan manusia, tapi Minhee tidak memiliki masalah dalam mengonsumsi pangan milik manusia—kasusnya berbeda). Setiap hari, Yunseong selalu bertanya akan apa yang Minhee inginkan. Minhee mendengus, vampir sepertinya tidak perlu barang mewah dan perhiasan mahal (pun Minhee sendiri tak tahu, sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan?). Pun yang lebih menyedot perhatiannya saat ini ialah mengamati Yunseong. Sang raja tampak seperti epitom dari seluruh kebodohan umat manusia, berkumpul, berdesak-desakan di dalam satu raga. Karismanya tidak ditemukan. Pun saat bekerja, yang ia lakukan hanya mengiyakan segala apa yang disarankan penasinat kerajaan tanpa mendebat. Begitu berserah.

Raja itu—tidak tampak seperti raja.

Ia tampak seperti orang dungu dengan mahkotanya.

Atau manusia pada dasarnya memang dungu? Seperti ketika mereka sadar bahwa hidup mereka begitu singkat dan mereka tak akan pernah mencapai keabadian, tetapi mereka justru menyia-nyiakan waktu mereka. Mengumbar nyawa mereka. Atau contoh di depannya, Raja Hwang yang tengah menulis sebuah surat—entah apa, Minhee tidak berminat untuk mencari tahu. Begitu fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Begitu lengah tanpa penjagaan. Begitu tak peduli dengan bahaya yang mengancam. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan ini. Tidak ada saksi mata. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Mungkin raja itu lupa jika Minhee adalah pemangsa manusia. Sekalipun ia tak sehaus itu dengan darah sebagaimana vampir lainnya, ia tetap butuh darah jika ia ingin mendapatkan kekuatan. Vampir seakan diciptakan hanya untuk memangsa manusia, tanpa tujuan hidup lain. Dan tujuan itu ada di hadapannya. Ada di dalam seorang raja berbalut pakaian mewah yang tampak begitu lemah, begitu lengah.

Jika Minhee mau, ia dapat melangkah mendekati sang raja dengan mudah. Mematahkan leher sang raja baginya serupa dengan membalikkan telapak tangan. Tidak akan ada rakyat yang menyadari bahwa raja mereka telah tewas. Yunseong di kerajaan ini, tak peduli sekuat apapun kekuatan matanya, atau setinggi apapun kedudukannya, keberadaannya setipis kerikil di jalanan. Tidak ada yang peduli. Bahkan ketika ia mati pun, tak akan ada yang peduli.

Ah, ya.

Daging dan darah seorang raja itu _—akan seenak apa?_

Baru saja Minhee akan berdiri mendekat, Yunseong sudah berdiri duluan dan berbalik. Ia tersentak, tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Tatap mata sang raja lurus ke arahnya. Iris dengan warna campuran merah-biru itu—sebenarnya melihat apa di dalam dirinya? Melihat garis-garis yang tidak bisa Minhee saksikan? Melihat sepasang mata merah Minhee yang berkilat haus darah? Melihat ekspresi terkejut yang belum hilang dari raut wajahnya?

“Ah, kau mau teh?”

Minhee mengerjap kebingungan tatkala mendengar perkataan Yunseong.

“Hah?”

“Aku mau buat teh.” Yunseong berkata, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat begitu ringan, “Kau mau?”

“... boleh aja sih....”

Yunseong menyunggingkan senyum lembut sebelum melangkah ke dapur. Minhee mendengus. Hanya itu? Hanya dengan itu? Tidakkah sang raja tahu bahwa ia hampir saja tewas karena keberadaan seorang vampir dan lengahnya diri? Tidakkah sang raja sadar akan bahaya yang dapat mengancam di sekitar? Ini bukan saatnya untuk minum teh, hei! Cih, mengapa menyaksikan Yunseong malah membuat darahnya naik sendiri?

Yunseong sungguh manusia yang bodoh karena meminta vampir sang pemangsa manusia untuk tinggal bersama.

(dan Minhee juga bodoh karena baru saja, ia melupakan niatannya untuk memangsa Yunseong.)

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi, Yunseong meminta tolong kepadanya untuk menjadi pengawal dalam pertemuannya dengan raja kerajaan tetangga.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa dibandingkan meminta tolong pengawal-pengawal istana yang telah terlatih menghadapi berbagai bahaya, Yunseong malah meminta tolong kepadanya. Kepada seorang vampir. Tugasnya begitu mudah. Ia hanya perlu berdiri di belakang Yunseong tatkala perdebatan itu berlangsung. Jika merasa bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya, Yunseong akan memberikan isyarat kepadanya untuk datang menginterferensi. Satu hal yang mengganjal di benaknya ialah, bukankah akan lebih aman jika Yunseong membawa banyak penjaga? Setahu Minhee, manusia itu ialah makhluk pengecut yang hanya berani maju jika beramai-ramai, hanya berani maju jika mengetahui bahwa lawan yang akan mereka injak adalah lawan yang begitu lemah dan sedikit. Minhee tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran sang raja, tak dapat menebaknya sama sekali, dan tak dapat melakukan apapun terhadapnya.

Tapi perintah adalah perintah. Setidaknya, tak peduli sebenci apapun ia dengan manusia, Minhee masih memegang kata-katanya.

Pertemuan itu berlangsung di istana Yunseong. Sempat terpana ia melihatnya. Interior istana itu jauh, jauh lebih megah dibandingkan dengan interior rumah kecil tempat Yunseong tinggal (di saat yang sama, ia tak mengerti—mengapa Yunseong lebih memilih tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil alih-alih istananya sendiri?). Sang raja menggenggam tangannya erat, kedua matanya ditutup rapat oleh sebuah kain tatkala melangkah. Mengingat bahwa sang raja dapat membunuh manusia biasa hanya dengan pandangannya, Minhee tak mengerti mengapa kemampuan selangka dan sekuat itu justru disia-siakan. Mereka akhirnya tiba di dalam sebuah ruangan besar. Ada beberapa orang di sana. Ia tak kenal kenal siapapun. Sosok yang berdiri di depan mereka ini pastilah raja kerajaan sebelah yang dimaksud.

Sementara Minhee berada di belakangnya, kedua raja itu duduk berhadapan. Ada pria lain yang berikutnya menuntun Yunseong (tidak kenal, tapi Yunseong bilang, dia salah satu orang kepercayaan kerajaan). Ia hanya mendengar sekilas. Intinya mengenai upaya damai antara kedua kerajaan. Mengingat raja sebelumnya melakukan suatu kesalahan besar, Yunseong sebagai raja berikutnya harus melakukan apapun untuk menebusnya. Atmosfer terasa begitu berat. Ada sebuah dokumen di hadapan mereka. Salah satu pria mendekat, membacakan isi dokumennya kepada Yunseong yang tak dapat melihat. Minhee tak dapat mendengar karena terlalu pelan, pun jika ia melangkah mendekat, tindakannya mungkin akan menempatkan kerajaan ini dalam situasi yang gawat.

“Ini—“

Ia tak dapat melihat raut wajah Yunseong. Tetapi dari nada bicara sang pemuda, ia dapat menebak bahwa apapun yang tertulis di dalam dokumen itu ialah hal yang buruk.

“Benar.” Raja yang satunya lagi berkata, “Jika anda menandatangani ini, maka anda setuju menyerahkan wilayah itu demi membayar hutang raja-raja sebelumnya.”

_Tunggu—ini sudah bukan lagi perundingan!_

“Jika saya menandatangani ini, apakah anda semua tidak akan ikut campur lagi dalam masalah internal kerajaan ini?”

Yunseong bertutur. Kedua tangan Minhee mengepal di belakang sana.

“Iya.”

_Bodoh. Yunseong bodoh, jangan lakukan!_

“Baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya akan menyerahkan wilayah tersebut kepada kerajaan kalian.”

Cukup. Kesabarannya habis.

Belum sempat ia melangkah mendekat, tangan Yunseong terangkat. Mencegahnya untuk menginterupsi, dalam konteks apapun. Ia mendecih. Bagaimanapun, Yunseong yang memerintahkannya—ia mau tak mau harus patuh. Ditatapnya sinis raja negeri seberang yang tersenyum senang—menjijikkan. Menatap kebodohan yang ada di hadapannya membuat darahnya mendidih. Setelah pertemuan berakhir, Yunseong, yang menyadari raut masam di wajah Minhee hanya tersenyum, hanya berkata dengan lembut.

“Kita tidak butuh kekerasan, Minhee.”

Mendengarnya membuat wajah Minhee bertambah masam.

Kedua alisnya saling taut. Kebingungan. Apa maksudnya? Raja itu baru saja menyerahkan salah satu tanahnya kepada kerajaan lain. Bukankah seharusnya wilayah merupakan sebuah hal yang penting bagi sebuah kerajaan? Sebuah aset yang berharga? Ada begitu banyak negeri yang menumpahkan darah, membuang-buang nyawa penduduknya hanya demi memperebutkan sepetak tanah. Minhee yang menyaksikannya dalam diam berpikir bahwa tanah lebih penting dibandingkan nyawa. Akan tetapi, mengapa?

Mengapa dibandingkan memerintahkan dirinya untuk menyerang, sang raja justru menyerahkan wilayahnya?

Raja ini sudah bukan lagi bodoh. Ia tak lebih dari patung, dari boneka. Ia tak punya hasrat untuk mempertahankan wilayahnya barang sedikit pun.

Itu raja macam apa? Kenapa ia bisa jadi raja?


End file.
